Je veux t'apprendre à sourire!
by Alice Nithmare
Summary: Ren est railler et persécuter à cause de son physique androgyne. Pourtant malgré tout il fait le fort, comme si il ne ressentait rien. Mais derrière tout le monde ignore se qu'il ressent vraiment...


_**OHAYO MINNA-SAN! ^o^/ Alors cette fois je me pointe avec un nouvel OS un peut plus sombre que les précédant traitant un sujet connu mais souvent oublier la persécution! non, non ne vous enfuyez pas tout de suite il n'est pas si horrible que sa étant donné que je suis trop fleurs bleu pour écrire des trucs vraiment trop noir U_U Alors sans plus tarder voici ma nouvelle création ^o^/ **_

_**Rating: K+ ( violence)**_

_**Paring: BaekRen ( du groupe NU'EST ) **_

_**Disclamer: Les personnages s'appartienne à eux même puisqu'il sont vivant U_U mais j'adore les emprunter pour les martyriser un peut ^^" **_

_**Je veux t'apprendre à sourire!**_

Monstre!

Et hop un coup de plus. Sa fessait le 10eme depuis se matin et Ren commençais à doucement les sentir passé, c'est coups remplis de haine:

Va crever!

Encore un. Ren se demandais se qu'il avait bien pu leurs faire pour qu'il le déteste ainsi... Mais au fond de lui, il le savait... :

Crève!

Il n'était pas comme eux et c'est sa qui les répugner :

On comprend pourquoi ta mère c'est casser maintenant! Qui voudrais d'un monstre!

Les coups continuait toujours plus fort. Mais Ren ne disait toujours rien. Il se contentais d'encaisser les coups. Les autres autour de lui riait du mal qu'ils lui fessait. Ren c'était toujours demander se qu'il pouvait y avoir de si jouissif à le frapper comme sa. Alors que les autres venais de cesser de le frapper le blond senti des pas s'approcher de lui puis au final un liquide coulé le long de son crane. Cette petite peste jalouse de lui et de son corps trop parfait pour être masculin venais de lui balancer son lait à la fraise dans les cheveux. Après cette action elle s'agenouilla à c'est cotés avec un sourire fière:

- Tu sais Ren... Si tu n'en peut plus, vraiment plus... Tu peux toujours te suicider. Honnêtement se serait bien pour tout le monde. Tu est tellement répugnant! Après tout un mec qui ressemble à une fille sa ne peut pas être humain pas vrais? Monstre!

Puis après cette tirade prononcé avec le plus grand calme elle se leva frappant une dernière fois le visage d'ange du blond à terre.

Une fois que tous furent partie Ren se releva péniblement du sol et marchant à boitant jusqu'à un bâtiment délabrer collé à l'école, un endroits ou personne ne va jamais car plusieurs rumeur paranormale circule sur ce lieu.

Lentement luttant contre la douleur dans son abdomen il ouvrit la porte des toilettes du bâtiment abandonner et une fois entré il s'écroula au sol à bout de force. Il avait mal, son ventre le tirailler et l'odeur du sang présent à cause des nombreuse blessures ouverte que lui avait causé les autres élèves au cour de la journée lui tournait la tète. Son corps était engourdit et sans plus de préhension il sombra dans un profond sommeil oubliant les cour et surtout la réalité. C'est vrais après tout, les rêves c'est tellement mieux.

Quand Ren rouvrit ses paupières il fessait nuit noir. Les toilettes était seulement et faiblement éclairer par la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les vitres briser. Son ventre le fessais moins souffrir et les plais sur son corps avait arrêté de saigner. Lentement Ren se releva pour se poster devant le miroir légèrement briser face à lui. Contemplant son corps dans un état lamentable. C'est vêtements était sale et taché de sang sécher, son visage aussi avec des marques bleu de coup très voyante. C'est cheveux était sale et collait à cause du lait à la fraise renverser plutôt sur son crane. Il rit piteusement en voyant son reflet, il fessait vraiment pitié. Alors qu'il continuait de rire à gorge déployer comme un fou posséder les larmes se mirent à coulé sur ses joues blesser. Entre deux rires et sanglots il se à murmurer:

nakanai de ….. Nakanai de... Il à dit de ne pas pleurer... Nakaina de... ARRETE J'AI DIT!

Il s'effondra à nouveau au sol la tète entre c'est deux mains comme pour faire taire des voix silencieuse:

*Monstre... Tu ferrais mieux de crevé... Sale PD... Va te suicider... Crève... Qui voudrais de toi... *

- LA FERME!

Mais les voix ne se taisait pas. Même loin d'eux, au fond du gouffre de douleur et d'illusion qu'il avait crée il entendais leurs voix. C'est voix qu'il fessait mine de ne pas écouter. Oui Ren était comme sa il vivait dans les illusions loin du monde réel, il vivais très bien... Oui sa vie n'était peut-être pas belle mais elle était parfaite... Surtout quand on vit dans ses rêves... Mais la réalité finit toujours... Par nous rattraper...

*crève!*

- NOOOOON!

Il était maintenant couché au sol ses mains toujours sur sa tète il continuais de hurler. Toute cette douleur qu'il fessait mine de ne pas connaître, toutes ces choses qu'il avait retenu au fond de lui. Tout exploser, comme une bombe après des années de silence. Il avait mal, s'était tellement douloureux. Les voix ne voulais pas se taire, elles continuais de parler, de répéter c'est paroles tellement blessante et humiliante comme une litanie. Et notre pauvre blond à bout de nerfs continuais de hurler, hurler et hurler comme un fou:

- JE NE LEURS EST RIEN FAIT! C'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI JE SUIS COMME SA! J'EN AI ASSEZ!... JE VEUX QU'ILS ARRETE!

Sa voix se casser à mesure qu'il hurlait, s'est sanglots redoublais et la douleur était vive. Aussi bien sur le corps que dans le cœur. Il souffrait mais les voix n'arrêter pas:

*meurt... Tout le monde sera content si tu crève!*

-LAISSER MOI TRANQUILLE! JE N'AI RIEN FAIT!

Sa voix se cassa pour de bon. Après quelques minutes à sangloter au sol Minki se releva fessant à nouveau face à miroir sans aucune expression sur son fin visage. Dans un geste lent il ôta son tee-shirt dévoilant son torse frêle sans graisse n'y muscles, incroyablement maigre et d'une pâleur terrifiante ponctuer de rouge et de plais ouverte. Les yeux de Ren se posèrent sur son reflet le fusillant avec haine et colère. En le pointant du doigt il murmura comme si il parlait à son apparence:

- Tout sa c'est ta faute... Si je n'était pas née avec un corps aussi hideux ils m'aimerait tous... Si j'étais plus viril... Si je ne ressembler pas à une fille. Personne ne me frapperais, j'aurais des amis... Papa resterais avec moi et maman n'aurait pas pris la fuite en voyais à quel horreur elle avait donné naissance... Tout sa... Tout sa c'est...

Il ramassa un bout de verre traînant au sol pour le porter à son torse.

- Tout sa c'est ta faute...

Doucement il appuya descendant avec une lenteur toute calculer son torse avec la lame tranchante qui laisser derrière elle une traîné rouge et liquide. Il n'avait pas mal. Il avait connu bien pire... Beaucoup plus pire... Après avoir terminé la première entaille il se contempla fière du résultat. Mais se n'étais pas assez. Il voulait plus, faire plus mal à se corps qu'il haïssait tant! Alors encore une fois il s'entailla, plus profondément encore. Sa brûlait, il avait mal mais il jouissait tellement se se qu'il fessait. Il comprenais maintenant pourquoi tout le monde le frapper. C'est vrais, faire du mal à un corps aussi hideux que le sien était tellement agréable. C'était une façon physique de montrer et de dire « Cet chose hideuse ne devrais jamais existé!». Oui, tout le monde détester Ren est bien lui aussi il se détesté! Il détester tout de lui et quel merveilleuse façon de le monter en se détruisant physiquement. Il voulait que tous voit qu'il se détesté tout autant que eux le haïssait, qu'il voulait mourir autant que eux voulait qu'il meurt! Alors que la lame continuait de lui déchirer la peau il sentit une mains se mailler à la sienne mais celle-ci ne fessait rien pour entravé sa tache. Cette main il savait à qui elle appartenait. Forte, puissante et douce, cette main qu'il aimé tant sans pour autant le dire. La seule à vouloir tenir la sienne:

- …... Tu n'est pas obliger de rester tu sait..

- Je préfère...

C'est mots avait été souffler dans un ton qui montrait une tristesse infinie mais Ren ne sembla pas réagir à cela bien qu'il en ai pris conscience:

- … Tu vas m'arrêter? Demanda t-il platement.

-Tu ne m'écouterais pas...

- C'est vrais...

Il continua donc quelques minutes puis sentant le regard détruit de la personne derrière lui il cessa laissant tombé la lame taché de sang au sol.

- Viens, rentrons.

Le petit blond ne répondit rien gardant le visage cruellement fermé pour ne laisser transparaître aucune émotions. Son homologue sourit tristement. Il avait mal, pour lui aussi c'était douloureux. La main qu'il tenais dans la sienne était celle d'un être brisé. Ren était inguérissable. C'est gens l'avait tellement tué que plus rien de vivant n'existait en lui si se n'est un désespoir immense. Il n'était qu'une loque, une enveloppe, un corps vide mais au combien magnifique aux yeux de celui qui serrait sa main. Ren se détesté et sa Baeko le savait. Pourtant il l'aimer. Il aimé cet être même s'il était brisé. Mais malgré tout l'amour que Baeko donnait au petit blond celui-ci continuait de se haïr au plus profond de lui même. Il ne lui avait jamais sourit, pas une seule fois et plus le temps passait plus Baeko se demander si son ange brisé en était encore capable.

- Quand on sera rentré se soignerait tes blessures...

A nouveau aucune réponse ne lui parvins. Il serra les dents. Il se détesté lui aussi. Il se détesté de ne pas pourvoir aider Ren quand celui-ci en avait le plus besoin. Il se détesté de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de regarder son amour se mutiler sous s'est yeux. Mais plus que tout il détesté les personnes qui avait ainsi brisé l'innocence et la candeur de celui qu'il aimer tant. A cause d'eux le Ren heureux et amoureux qu'il avait connu était mort! Le jour ou Baeko avait réalisé ceci il s'était jurer au plus profond de lui même, il se l'était promis, qu'un jour il rendrait le sourire à Ren!:

- Ren je...

- C'est pas ta faute... Dit-il placidement, comme toujours.

- Je pourrais t'aider au moins! Je!

_- Il le coupa. _Non tu ne peux pas!... Personne ne le peux... De toute façon... Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un monstre...

- NON! Tu-tu n'est pas...

_- Il le coupa à nouveau. _C'est ton point de vue Baek' parce que tu m'aimes... Mais les autres... Eux... Ils me déteste.. Et moi aussi je me hais.

Les larmes aux yeux Baeko serra le blond meurtri dans c'est bras chaud et puissant. Encore une fois il était inutile. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui offrir se genre de chaleur en espérant que cela suffisent même si il savais que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais c'était sur, un jour même si c'est dans 1, 3 voir même 10 ans il tiendrait la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui même!:

- Tu verras Minki je te ferais sourire à nouveau! Je te le promet!

Et doucement il sera le corps vide d'âme de son angélique amant gardant toujours l'espoir au fond de lui qu'un jour... Cette étreinte lui sois rendu.

THE END.

**Alice: snifff :,(**

**Sasuke: non mais regarder la c'est elle qui écrit et la v'la qui chiale... Pathétique -"**

**Naruto: comprend là Sasuke elle viens de traumatisé son chanteur préférer c'est noarmal que sa lui fasse un choc ^^"**

**Sasuke: tenshi arrête d'être gentil avec elle juste parce que t'est seme dans le prochain OS -" **

**Naruto: héhéhé :p **

**Alice: sniffff Renni :,(... Review please? ^^/ **


End file.
